Love Hurts When Your Having Fun!
by jazzers
Summary: Bella has to bring herself out of her zombie state and get on with life, after finding out that Tanya is a whore, Edward is a player and The Volturi might be the only way out of her muddled up mess Bella calls 'her life'  Rated T for language


**So, hia guys. Thank's for giving my story a chance! luv ya'll x**

***Stephenie Meyer owns all stuff Twilight related - including this story - lolz x)**

***AFTER BREAKING DAWN, BUT - SORRY GUYS - NO JACOB BLACK OR RENESMEE :( ***

_**B-POV**_

_**I hate mornings, especially when you have to sleep outside in the forest! It was me, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all curled up in the dirt. We were all heading out for the weekend for an unusually long hunting trip. Alice suddenly had a vision and Jasper immediately began questioning her, just like normal. She didn't reply to his protests now, except she whispered in his ear so low that even with my 'New Born' senses couldn't hear even a breath. **__**Jasper tensed, looked up at me sharply with his eyes big in shock, I was guessing, and it was surprisingly freaky. Then Alice smacked his arm hard, so you could hear the impact it had made. Japser winced then took his gaze away from me altogether. **_

_**The rest of the Saturday was quite a fucking bummer 'cos of Alice's stupid vision. By 3:00PM atleast everyone knew what Alice's secret was but me! So I decided to cut my weekend hunt short and head home when no one was watching. Oh my fucking god, that couldn't be Edward moans could it? I thought to myself as I was about 1 mile away from the house, still lurking in the trees. I couldn't beleive my own ears, except that I didn't even recognise the other female groans, coming for myn and Edwards old room. THAT BASTARD! HE'D DONE IT AGAIN, HE'S BROKE MY HEART AGAIN! I heard a twig snap about 5 meters away from me, so I turned around and lunged at the strange figure. Only to find it was Ja- Japser? I repeated my last word from my thoughts outloud "Jasper?" He looked pained.**_

_**"Bella, please don't go in the house while that is happening between..." He drifted off and instead of taking his warning, i used his distraction the bolt into the 3 story house I used to proudly call home about 20 minutes ago! As soon as I raged into Edward's (once mine and Edwards) room he stopped exacly what he was doing with... ermmmmm? Help?**_

_**"Bella?" Edward whispered, just before I ran and grabbed this strange - strawberry blonde coloured haired woman's ankles from underneath the white sheets,that they were both so wound up in, then dragged her out the room naked. Right infront of jasper (hehehe) and into the garden. I left her there for a few minutes just crying for more sex off Edward, the whore! That's when I decided 'that's it! i'm not taking anymore of Edwards possesive crap anymore! So I left.**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**I had no idea where I was going until I ended up at the ciffs, for a bad reason... once again. This time I wouldn't be luckily swept up onto the shore, I would make sure I sank! I was suddenly on my hands and knees trying to find a stone to put in my shirt, or to just hold until death. Then Alice appeared out of literally nowhere! "Forget it Bella, it won't work!" I jumped at the presence of the little shit. "Fuck off Alice, leave me alone!" I roared at her- dumb move. Jasper came crashing into my side, most likely thinking I was going ot attack Alice. "OWWWWWWW!" 'Get off moron' I thought. "Don't yoou dare try and hurt Alice ever again!" Jasper screamed in my face. I could hear the evil side of him coming out, so in my defence I shouted back just as loud "I ONLY GROWLED!" Finally, he actually let go of my wrists and I jumped up, apologised quickly, then sped off to the only place I could think of ... Volterra :(**_

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT THIS CHAPTER, BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S ... OK? SO PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE THE STORY WILL NEVER CONTINUE. I NEED ATLEAST 3! XX IT'S ALSO SHORT BECAUSE MY CLOCK RIGHT NOW SES IT'S 02:50am, SEE! THAT'S HOW MUCH U GUYS MEAN TO ME (AND ITS SKWL TOMMOZ!) NIGHT LOLZ X**


End file.
